In the past, a control system which directly or indirectly receives a wireless signal from a mobile terminal carried by a mover who is a moving person and performs control for the mover on the basis of the received wireless signal has been known. For example, a position management system that generates a wireless signal including position information and identification information of a mobile terminal carried by a mover, periodically transmits the generated wireless signal to a server apparatus, and performs control of managing a position of the mover carrying the mobile terminal on the basis of information included in the transmitted wireless signal has been known as the control system (for example, see Patent Document 1).